


The World of Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Fantasy

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Series: great big beautiful tomorrow [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Because that's my weakness apparently, Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, Luisa and Rose and kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Luisa and Rose take Mia on her first Disneyland trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devereauxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my favourite human @devereauxed! (I'm sorry I'm a horrible girlfriend and that this is about 7 days late!)
> 
> Have some Luisa + Rose + Mia + Disneyland! (aka all of your favourite topics) ❤

Anticipation was in the air. Rose’s eyes kept finding their way to the rearview mirror, watching the smile on her daughter's face grow the closer they got. Despite the fact that Mia had never been here before, and she had no idea where she was, she could sense that they were getting closer. Maybe it was the large number of cars that seemed to be driving in the same direction that caught her attention, or the ads on the side of the bus, or maybe it was just kids intuition. She marveled at her daughter's wide curious eyes, every ounce of her exuded excitement.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Luisa turned back to the smiling child in the seat behind her. “Okay, Mia. I know you’re excited but there are going to be some rules, just like we talked about this morning, okay?” The young girl bobbed her head up and down, not losing her semi-toothless smile. “First we’re going to park and then we’re going to put on some sunscreen before going anywhere, are we clear?”

“Sí mami!” The six year old exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

“And don’t forget that you are not allowed to go anywhere without mami or myself. You will hold our hands at all times, all right?”

“Yes mommy!” She yelled with the same enthusiasm as before, throwing her hands up in the air once again.

As Rose parked the car, she put her hand on her wife’s lap, who was looking eagerly out the window. Luisa turned to look at Rose, a small smile playing on her lips. “Are you ready, babe?”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready,” she replied with a laugh, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

Luisa got out of the car, opening the back seat to get their daughter out of the car seat as Rose grabbed their bag, rummaging through it to hand Luisa the sunscreen. The little girl fussed and pouted as Luisa applied sunscreen on her tan skin.

“Mia,” she warned, stopping for a second. “We talked about this, if you’re going to fuss about putting on sunscreen we’re not going. Do you want to go back home early?”

“No...” the young girl said quietly, stretching out her arms to let her mother put some more lotion on her, trying her hardest to keep the pout from forming on her face again.

“I know you don’t like the way the sunscreen feels, sweetheart, but you have to wear it if we’re going to be in the sun all day,” Rose said sweetly as she pressed a kiss on Mia’s head.

“Sure, you get to be good cop, while I have to lather sunscreen all over her,” Luisa teased with a smile as she finished putting the lotion on the six year old. “Mommy also needs to put a lot of sunscreen on, or her skin will burn,” she followed, immediately rubbing off the excess lotion off her hands onto Rose’s arm. Luisa hated the feeling of sunscreen just as much as her daughter did, not that she would ever admit to it in front of the young girl, so Rose got her revenge by getting some out of the bottle and rubbing it down the brunette’s arms, a wide smile on her face.

Luisa gasped, her face turning from shock to mischievous determination, but before she could retaliate, Mia was impatiently tugging at her dress.

“Mami,” she said, prolonging the ‘i’ sound, “let’s go! They’re going to go without us!” She said pointing at the bus.

“Calma niña, calma,” she said sweetly as she picked up Mia and propped her on her left hip, before making her way to the buses.

As they waited in line for the bus, Mia bounced around happily in Luisa’s arms, earning a grunt or two from the brunette before Rose offered to take her.

“No, I want to stay with mami,” the six year old protested, throwing her arms around Luisa's neck as they moved up in line closer to the bus.

“What was that you said about me being the good cop?” Rose teased as she ran her hand up and down Luisa’s back, earning a big smile from the brunette as they boarded the shuttle.

The short ride from the parking lot felt like an eternity with Mia bouncing up and down on Luisa’s lap, excitedly reciting a list of all her favourite characters. As they pulled up to the bus loop, Rose put her hand on Luisa’s arm, kissing her sweetly as she turned to look at the redhead. This had been a special place for them in the past - something neither one of them had expected, but this trip was going to be a different kind of special.

“Are you ready Mia?” Rose asked, standing up as the shuttle came to a stop.

“Sí!” the young girl yelled, Luisa grabbing both her hands moving Mia in front of her as she walked the young girl off the bus.

Once they passed security and got their tickets, Mia pulled her mothers towards the Disneyland entrance impatiently.

“Let's goooo!” The six year old yelled, holding on to one of each of her mothers’ hands.

“She definitely gets this impatience from you,” Rose laughed, Luisa rolling her eyes at her wife's comment.

As they went through the turnstile they encountered their very first princess. Mia stopped dead in her tracks, jaw dropping, her brown eyes widening at the sight of the woman in pink garments. A small squeak left the girl’s lips before she ran behind Rose, holding onto her jeans and hiding her face.

As Rose put her hand on the girl’s wild curls, Luisa knelt down beside her, lightly touching her arm.

“Mia, do you want to go say hi to Mulan?” Luisa asked, receiving a small, shy a nod from Mia, her hold on Rose's pants turning into a death grip.

“Amor, you don’t have to be nervous,” Luisa encouraged Mia. “I can go with you if you’d like,” she said sweetly, offering her hand in hopes that the young girl would grab it.

After some hesitation, Mia reached out to hold her mother’s hand, slowly walking out from behind the other. They walked hand in hand up to the Disney princess, Mia trailing slightly behind Luisa. Once Mia introduced herself to Mulan, Luisa could see her shyness fading away, she thrived on human interaction, her charisma shining through her words, much like her two mothers.

“Thank you Miss Mulan!” Mia waved as Rose ushered her towards the Main Street entrance, the young’s attention shifting again as she gasped in awe while they walked underneath the railroad overpass.

As they reached Main Street, Mia’s excitement lead her to pull Rose in every direction, wanting to see every store window, every horse, and every trolley.

“I don’t remember Disneyland being this exhausting prior to exiting Main Street,” Rose joked, looking back at Luisa as her daughter now pulled her towards the Confectionary window, where Mia pressed her face to the window in awe as she watched a cast member make caramel apples.

Luisa laughed as she trailed behind them, taking a picture of Rose kneeling down beside their daughter as she explained how caramel apples were made. This was a moment she never wanted to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who I was kidding when I thought this would be a one shot, I have too many feelings about Disneyland and *far* too many things I want to include in this. 
> 
> So stay tuned! (She says as she has 3 other multi-chapter fics she has not updated yet, sorry!)


End file.
